


Son of the Mother

by purplekitte



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Horror, Multi, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenova speaks in Sephiroth's head and drowns everything else out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son of the Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fantasy VII.  
> Theme: Broken toy

"Mother…"

 _You are My Beloved Son… I will give you the world…_

"Shinra…"

 _I will destroy Shinra for you, My Son._

 _Then Zack and Cloud and I can be safe._

 _I love you. I am your Mother._

She was his family. Family--flowers and coffee and chocobos and pie--

 _I am your family. And I love you._

"You are my family. I am not human, after all."

 _You are better than them. They are not worthy of you._

Not worthy?

 _They have all the things they denied you, My Son. But they are not worthy of them. They are mere insects toy you._

These people--they had homes; they had families. These people--they had hurt Cloud, hadn't they?

"I'll kill them, Mother."

He did.

 _My good, good, Son. Come to me._

"Yes, Mother."

His Mother would give him the world. Then no one would hurt his Zack and his Cloud again. And they could keep alive Zack's woman and the chocobos and that red-haired Turk and that back-haired uptight one… He was still making his list when he found the inner reactor.

"Mother."

 _Take Me away from here… I love you, My Son…_

"Mother…"

"Sephiroth!"

Who was that? Part of his brain said someone important, but the soothing touch over his mind was saying no one. He turned slowly.

A SOLDIER--Zack, it was Zack--had his Buster Sword leveled against him. Was yelling at him. Zack had raised his sword against him, the Beloved Son of Jenova. Zack, for whose sake he had--Zack who had betrayed him. Betrayed him.

"Traitor."

They had all betrayed him. That SOLDIER wanted to hurt his Mother. That SOLDIER wanted to stop Her from building Her new world. That SOLDIER--what was his name; Sephiroth never forgot a name, damn it--was just as bad as the rest of Shinra. And Shinra had hurt him. Shinra would die.

He flung the SOLDIER in a corner, where he lay bleeding, like the dolls he had seen in Wutai. Mother first, then the SOLDIER, even if something inside him drew him to the broken, bleeding man.

He had betrayed him--betrayed? What had there been between them to be betrayed?--and he would punish him. He would kill him. He would kill them all.

 _You are My Beloved Son, in whom I am well pleased…_


End file.
